Lost Memories
by casness
Summary: Michael and Adam have been married for 3 years. The both of them were in a car accident, Adam woke up with no memories of the past 5 years. This is a scene where Adam is at Sam's with Dean and Sam trying to understand the current situation that he is in. Movie Fusion with The Vow . Michael/Adam, Past Lucifer/Adam, Gabriel/Sam, Dean/Castiel


_Notes: This will be long, bear with me. 1. I want to thank the amazing and talented and I don't know what else _bluebells for beta-ing. 2. This is only a scene from a potential fanfic that I will write at some point. 3. This is based off The Vow, which after watching the trailer and going on twitter about it, a plot bunny was born and this is the result. 4. Warning: While this scene does not go into detail the relationship between Lucifer and Adam, please note that it wasn't a good one by the end. [interrupted mention of abuse]_

_Disclaimer: The Vow and Supernatural do NOT belong to me._

Adam sat on the couch and looked at his two brothers. He had just finished going through the wedding album at Sam's house.

"But I don't understand. I mean, I never even met him. I'm with Lucifer," said Adam, desperately trying to understand how his life had changed in five years.

He sighed and tried to remember Michael, he had been trying since the hospital, but the only emotion he felt for him was pity and sadness. _I would probably be the same though, if someone I loved had lost all of their memories of us together,_ thought Adam.

"Adam." Sam got up from the loveseat and sat down next to him. "You and Lucifer didn't work out. Michael... Michael is the love of your life. Once you get to know him and start to remember, you'll realize that."

"No, I'm..."

"Stop, Adam," interrupted Sam. "You married Michael. You said that you would only ever marry someone that you truly loved, and that's Michael."

"But I don't remember any of it!" cried Adam. "I'm engaged to Lucifer. I love him!"

"No." Sam shook his head. He glanced at Dean before continuing. "Lucifer is gone. And as for you remembering, you will. Just give it time. Remember what the doctor said, you need to take things slowly. Relearn your relationship."

"Maybe this is a good thing. A second chance to start over away from those two," said Dean. He wasn't looking at either Sam or Adam but at the glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Dean, shut up!" said Sam.

"No, Sammy. Adam should forget about the both of them. Hell, Lucifer a-"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Sam.

Adam laid a hand on Sam's arm. "It's alright, Sam. It is obvious that there must have been something wrong with my relationship with Lucifer since I'm married to Michael. He wasn't perfect but I still love...d him."

"Oh, Adam. You don't, not anymore. You'll remember."

"And if I don't? What if I never love him? What if I never remember the last five years of my life?" cried Adam. He threw the wedding album away from him.

Just as Sam was going to reply, the doorbell rang. Dean waved for Sam to remain with Adam and went to open the door.

Adam heard the tense greeting exchanged by Michael and Dean before the two men walked into the living room. Adam saw that Michael was dressed in a gray business suit, which managed to hide the fact that Michael had muscles. His hair was brushed back and his eyes seemed to be even more of a piercing blue from the suit. _He must have come straight here from work,_ thought Adam. Sam stood up. "Michael it's good to see you again." He hugged Michael briefly before stepping aside and letting Michael get to Adam.

"It's good to see you, too, Sam," said Michael. He looked at Adam on the couch, clearly looking distressed. He noticed Sam's copy of their wedding album lay on the floor near the loveseat.

Michael picked up the album and placed it on the coffee table before kneeling in front of Adam.

"Hon-" He shook his head, "Adam, is everything okay? What happened?"

"It's fine. We were talking about our relationship. Sam thought that looking through the album would help and I got..." Adam didn't really know what to say. For the past month, friends and family were telling him that he was supposed to love Michael. He didn't even know Michael, but then he _knew_ him for 4 years. _But how can you love a stranger?_ thought Adam, looking at Michael.

Michael smiled sadly and nodded then moved to sit down in the loveseat where Sam previously sat.

"You ordered 3 copies of the album. You said that you wanted your family to share that day. You worked on each one yourself, making it unique for the person," said Michael, softly, looking at the album.

"Really?" asked Adam.

"Yeah, you... umm… you wanted Jo, Dean and Sam to remember that day in their own way. Dean's album has more photos of him and Cas. Sam's is more family oriented and more photos of Sam and Gabriel. While Jo's... Jo's has everything equally," answered Michael.

He looked up and watched as Sam and Dean left the room to give them privacy.

"We have other ones. You compiled one for each year that we've been toget..." Michael stopped.

"Together," finished Adam. "Michael, I... I may not remember it, but it was real to you. I want to remember you, us. I want the last five years of my life back."

"You'll get them back, Adam. We'll get them back together," said Michael. "Now what do you say we go home? I'll cook your favorite tonight."

Adam nodded, but knew that Michael was still trying to hide the hurt every time Adam mentioned that he didn't remember them. "So, you know how to make pizza?" asked Adam, standing up at the same time as Michael.

"Alright, your second favorite dish," replied Michael, chuckling.

Adam smiled and, as they passed the kitchen, he waved goodbye to Sam and Dean before walking out with Michael.

The happy and lighthearted conversation change made Adam feel like their relationship was real. Like, for a moment, the accident didn't happen and take away five years of his life. He watched Michael drive and thought _I hope Sam is right and I remember how much I love you. I want to love you the way that you love me_.


End file.
